La traición
by Niiara Sparrow
Summary: Algunos archivos que comprometen la seguridad nacional de Londres han sido sustraídos del Ministerio de Defensa. Y Mycroft está ahora a la cabeza de las investigaciones para averiguar quién ha sido y cómo lo ha hecho, y sobre todo, dónde están los archivos. Para ello, contará con la ayuda del que él llama "su mejor hombre": el inspector Greg Lestrade.
1. Chapter 1

- Si abandonas ahora, tendré que matarte.

El inspector Greg Lestrade se giró lentamente, con un gesto serio en su rostro cansado, enmarcado por una espesa barba que llevaba recortada minuciosamente. Conocía esa voz. Era suave, pero autoritaria. Sabía perfectamente de quién era. Y quizá por eso, no le extrañó ver un punto rojo apuntando hacia él. Pero lejos de asustarse, simplemente, se mantuvo donde estaba. Algunos metros sobre él, en la azotea de un edificio de tres plantas, se encontraba Mycroft Holmes, apuntándole con un rifle de francotirador, envuelto en un elegante abrigo negro. El inspector se mantuvo inmóvil. No iba a correr. No iba a luchar.

- ¿Y qué harás sin mí? Me encantaría saberlo.- dijo con un tono desafiante que se había vuelto normal en su modo de hablar en los últimos días.

- La operación podría continuar sin ti. Pero no toleraré que tú abandones.- replicó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que sabes.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me inmiscuiste? Sabías que acabaría conociéndolo todo.- espetó el inspector.

- Como te dije aquel día, tu carácter te hacía el hombre óptimo para esto. Y te di a escoger.

- Los planes cambian, como también dijiste alguna vez.

- Cierto - asintió Mycroft con una leve sonrisa-. Pero no te olvides de todo lo que arriesgamos. Estás en el centro de todo ahora mismo. Y no puedo permitir que lo eches por tierra.

- ¿Qué tal si te explico todo lo que he arriesgado yo? – espetó Greg. Mycroft no bajó el arma, pero guardó silencio, dispuesto a escuchar.

Era un día común y corriente en el corazón de Londres. Lluvioso, frío, un día típico de finales de otoño. Mycroft Holmes se encontraba en su despacho, en el Ministerio de Defensa. Era un espacio no demasiado grande, con varias estanterías en las que se exhibían ordenadamente libros de derecho, leyes y otros tantos libros de consulta. Tenía las paredes pintadas en un color crema y una moqueta del mismo color en el suelo que aportaba un ambiente cálido al sitio. De hecho, lo que aportaba una nota de distinción, además del aire sombrío del lugar, eran las cortinas rojas de las ventanas. Mycroft estaba revisando su agenda, cuando el teléfono de su mesa empezó a sonar. Extrañado, puesto que no solía recibir llamadas, ni tan siquiera de su secretaria, contestó sin tardanza.

- Dime.- no necesitaba preguntar quién era. Sólo Anthia, su secretaria, podía llamarle.

- El ministro de defensa está aquí.- explicó ella. Mycroft se tomó unos minutos de silencio. No tenía ninguna cita concertada con él. Y el ministro jamás iría en su busca a menos que hubiera pasado algo. Algo serio. Tan serio como para comprometer la seguridad de lo que a él le gustaba llamar "el mundo libre", empezando, por supuesto, por toda Gran Bretaña.

- Déjale entrar. Prepara un poco de té y algunas galletas. Y sé amable. Es un invitado muy distinguido.- adoctrinó con su tranquilidad habitual. Anthia ya no respondió. Simplemente, cortó la llamada. Mycroft se sentó en su butaca y observó cómo, segundos después, la puerta de madera de su despacho, situada enfrente de él, se abría para dar paso al ministro de defensa en persona, seguido por Anthia, quien no pasó de la puerta.

- Señor Holmes...- saludó el ministro. Él sonrió suavemente, manteniendo la tranquilidad en todo momento.

- Señor Adrian… siéntese, por favor. Sea bienvenido a mi despacho - indicó con un elegante gesto de su mano. Adrian asintió y se acomodó delante de Mycroft.- ¿Le apetece un té? Le quitará el frío de Londres.

- Se lo agradecería mucho.- Mycroft se inclinó sobre su teléfono y pulsó el interfono.

- Anthea, por favor… trae el té.

- Enseguida, señor.- replicó la aludida. Mycroft se sentó de nuevo en la butaca.

- Dígame, señor Adrian… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Un asunto de gravedad me trae ante usted, señor Holmes… verá, hay ciertos archivos que han desaparecido de las bases de datos del ministerio - Mycroft sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, pero por supuesto, se aseguró de que no se notara. Adrian, de hecho, no pareció darse cuenta, por suerte para Mycroft -. No soy capaz de comprender cómo se ha podido llevar a cabo semejante despropósito, y antes de ponerme a señalar culpables, quisiera hablar con usted, puesto que es uno de mis hombres de confianza.- Mycroft desvió la mirada, sumido en sus pensamientos, durante algunos segundos, antes de fijar la vista en Adrian una vez más.

- ¿Qué archivos han sido sustraídos? – preguntó con calma.

- Datos de bandas de contrabando como la que operaba entre Bélgica y Londres a través del Támesis… experimentos y estrategias militares, y todo lo referente a la seguridad nacional.

- Pero teníamos la información repartida en distintos lugares dentro del Ministerio.- Mycroft posó sus ojos en Adrian con severidad. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada.

- Lo sé. Pero esos archivos han desaparecido. Y necesito que esto se resuelva antes de que salga a la luz pública.

- No se preocupe, señor - Mycroft asintió con tranquilidad -. Pondré a mi mejor hombre en el caso de inmediato.- en ese momento, Anthea entró en la habitación para servir el té en completo silencio.

Adrian ni siquiera la miró. Sabía bien que aquello podía ser considerado como una ofensa por parte de Mycroft hacia su secretaria. No parecía que tuvieran ningún vínculo emocional, ninguna relación más que la de jefe y empleada, pero no obstante, Mycroft cuidaba de Anthea con celo. Y además, no había ido hasta allí para distraerse con la presencia de aquella mujer. El futuro de Gran Bretaña estaba pendiente de un hilo, y dependía totalmente de Mycroft. Si le llegaba a disgustar, aquel hombre se convertiría, en cuestión de segundos, en su peor pesadilla. Demasiado bien sabía Adrian que Mycroft podía ser una amenaza si alguien le hacía enfadar, y quizá una de las señales de alarma eran que se mostrase divertido o sarcástico. Y nadie quería llegar a eso. Especialmente Adrian.

- Dígame, señor Holmes… ¿tiene alguna teoría sobre esto? – preguntó Adrian de nuevo una vez Anthea se hubo marchado, mientras alargaba la mano para coger su taza de té. Mycroft le dio un pequeño trago a su taza y alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia el ministro, con la misma tranquilidad que podría mostrar si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

- Tengo algunas… pero necesitaré investigar por mi cuenta, y así descartar las ideas que no me sean útiles. Además, me interesa mucho el modus operandi. Nuestra red de seguridad es una de las más eficaces y refinadas del mundo, según tengo entendido.

- Así es.

- Por lo tanto, es posible descartar la posibilidad de un hackeo casi al 100%. No obstante, será mejor contemplar todas las variables… quizá haya habido un fallo en el sistema debido a las últimas tormentas… o tengamos un problema de seguridad desde dentro.- añadió.

- ¿Un topo?

- Un traidor.

- Y dígame… ¿quién es su mejor hombre? – Adrian se inclinó hacia adelante. Mycroft sonrió dejando la taza en la mesa con un ademán elegante.


	2. Chapter 2

En Scotland Yard, el inspector Greg Lestrade colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se pasó las manos por el pelo con un suspiro. Acababa de salir de un juicio para determinar la culpabilidad de una banda que se dedicaba a traficar con droga, y la pasaba a sus clientes metida en pequeñas bolsas dentro de objetivos de cámaras réflex, pero aún no había nada concluyente. El juez necesitaría estudiar las leyes de Bélgica, puesto que el contrabando se hacía desde allí hacia Londres, y llegar a un acuerdo con ese país sobre sus detenidos, que por otro lado, estaban todos bajo custodia en el hospital de San Bartholomew. Aquello sacaba a Greg de sus casillas, pero no podía hacer nada.

- La ley no siempre es justa, ¿no es así? - una voz elegante sonó desde detrás de él. Greg se dio la vuelta con un gesto fiero. Lo último que necesitaba eran intrusiones en su despacho. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando se encontró con Mycroft Holmes sentado en su mesa, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó sin moverse del sitio. Si algo tenía claro Greg, era que Mycroft no necesitaba presentación. Sólo una persona más en el mundo podría compartir la irritante costumbre de Sherlock de invadir cualquier espacio como si fuese suyo. Su propio hermano, casi igual o peor que el propio Sherlock.

- Vaya… cuánta hostilidad – se lamentó Mycroft, bajando la mirada antes de levantarse del sitio -. Presumo que estoy en lo cierto y que ha tenido un mal día. Por favor, siéntese y relájese. Necesito hablar con usted.

- No tengo ningún caso que ofrecerle.- espetó Greg con brusquedad, aunque aceptando la invitación de Mycroft para recuperar un sitio que, por otra parte, siempre había sido suyo. Mycroft soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Por eso cree que estoy aquí? No, yo no comparto la afición de Sherlock por los crímenes sencillos.- desde luego, si las miradas matasen, Mycroft hubiera caído fulminado en ese momento por Greg.

- Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? – repitió el inspector.

- ¿Le importa que me siente?- la sonrisa no desaparecía de la cara de Mycroft. Greg suspiró y extendió la mano, invitándole a sentarse en la silla que tenía delante – Gracias – una vez tomó asiento, abrió su maletín y extrajo algunos informes, que entregó al inspector -. Como sabrá, inspector Lestrade, nunca me muevo de mi puesto de trabajo a menos que se trate de algo importante. Por desgracia, así ha sido, y me he tomado la libertad de redactarle un par de informes detallando lo ocurrido. Seré breve, puesto que la información está ahora en sus manos. El gobierno le necesita.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pide ayuda a Sherlock? – Greg echó mano de los informes para leerlos rápidamente. En cuanto vio de qué se trataba, no pudo sino enarcar las cejas – Dios santo…

- Mi hermano está ocupado recuperando el tiempo perdido con John. Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, puesto que cooperó con ellos en la detención de la banda de traficantes belgas – replicó Mycroft.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… esto es…

- Es un caso de gran envergadura, está de acuerdo conmigo – asintió Mycroft al ver la cara de asombro de Greg, que no podía sino seguir leyendo el informe, una página tras otra, incapaz de detenerse e incapaz de creer que semejante robo se había llevado a cabo -. Seré breve, inspector – añadió, poniéndose serio y clavando la mirada en Greg, que parecía que iba a explotarle la cabeza de un momento a otro -. Para atender un caso como este, necesito escoger muy bien a mis hombres. Sherlock y John eran mi primera opción, ¿qué duda cabe? Pero John está lesionado y Sherlock no trabajará sin él. Y después, viene usted. Su pasión por la justicia, el amor que tiene a Gran Bretaña y su nobleza me parecen cualidades más que suficientes para confiar en usted. No es un hombre de grandes ambiciones, por lo que puedo apostar mi mano derecha a que una vez acabase este caso, usted no haría nada para beneficiarse de ello. No obstante, sé muy bien que el poder corrompe, así que si se diera el caso, estaría usted vigilado noche y día de manera muy minuciosa durante un tiempo. Por supuesto, este caso va a requerir que arriesgue usted mucho. Incluyendo su vida, si fuese necesario. Aunque entiendo que es algo a lo que ya está acostumbrado, siendo inspector – Mycroft sonrió cálidamente -. Y por supuesto, no le voy a pedir que arriesgue tanto de manera gratuita, por supuesto. Se le pagará… digamos… 1.120.000 libras – Greg le miró incrédulo. Eso superaba, con mucho, su sueldo normal -. Le daré un par de días para que se lo piense, inspector, y por el bien de la nación británica, espero que acepte - Mycroft se levantó y le extendió la mano -. Que tenga muy buenos días – le deseó mientras alargaba la mano para coger su abrigo, que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla, cuando se detuvo y se giró de nuevo -. Oh, y… se me olvidaba, si acepta, es posible que el caso de los traficantes belgas se agilice. Entre los informes encontrará mi tarjeta. Por favor, deme su respuesta en un máximo de 48 horas.- añadió antes de marcharse de la oficina de Greg. El inspector no acertó a decir palabra alguna. Simplemente, volvió a leer los informes que Mycroft le había entregado una y otra vez, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Donovan fue a avisarle de que era la hora de marcharse. Cuando, por fin, se sintió preparado para dejar los informes en la mesa, eran más de las dos de la mañana y el turno de noche ya había empezado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegó a su casa, todo estaba oscuro. Greg no se sorprendió en absoluto, así que intentando no hacer ruido, se movió a oscuras por la casa como pudo y abandonó su gabardina, el maletín y parte de su traje en el sofá del salón. La casa de Greg no era muy grande, apenas un piso con dos habitaciones, un baño y un salón comedor que también albergaba la cocina. En realidad, Greg adoraba ese piso. Las noches que se había pasado en vela sentado en el sofá, simplemente observando las luces de Londres reflejarse en las paredes de su casa a través de las ventanas, en compañía de una cerveza, eran incontables. Pero no vivía solo allí. Su pequeño piso daba cobijo a su nueva pareja, una dependienta de unos grandes almacenes a la que Greg conoció en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Molly Hooper, llamada Cassandra y su hijo Jess. El muchacho no tenía más de once años, y era fruto de su anterior relación con una profesora de primaria, con la que estuvo casado ocho años.

Su nombre era Anna, pero Greg había decidido romper la relación cuando comprobó, muy a su pesar, que Sherlock tenía razón con lo que le dijo en aquella buhardilla: su mujer le era infiel. Aquel divorcio le costó meses de lágrimas y una depresión que logró quitarse de encima medianamente rápido gracias al apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos; al acabar con la relación, ambos acordaron que el niño viviría mayormente con Anna, aunque Greg tendría su turno de visitas y la posibilidad de ver a su hijo algunas veces más en semana. Y en ese momento, justo en esos días en los que Greg podía disfrutar de Jess y Cassandra, Mycroft aparecía con unos informes sobre un robo que, si no trataban sobre el robo del año, estaban muy cerca de serlo. Agotado, se dejó caer en el sofá, sin fuerzas para llegar a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Al menos, la calefacción funcionaba, por lo que el inspector se recostó, acomodándose un poco más, y tras poner el móvil en silencio y programarle una alarma, cayó rendido, con la mano extendida hacia el teléfono.

- Greg… Greg, el teléfono está sonando.- la voz de Cassandra sacó al inspector de su sueño.

- ¿Qué…? - balbuceó el hombre, atontado, comprobando que ya era de día, que estaba vestido, que seguía en el sofá, que Jess estaba enredando por el salón con la maqueta de un avión, como cada mañana y que, como siempre, Cassandra había inundado el piso con el olor de tortitas recién hechas, café y zumo de naranja para todos.

- Te están llamando.- repitió la mujer, alargándole el teléfono móvil, que no dejaba de vibrar. Greg cogió el móvil mientras se sentaba en el sofá, confuso y adormilado, y se pasó la mano por la cara para espabilarse antes de contestar.

- ¿Sí…?

- Inspector Lestrade, ¿por qué no ha ido hoy a trabajar? – la voz de Mycroft sonó al otro lado de la línea, acabando de espabilar al aludido.

- Dijimos 48 horas.- espetó levantándose del sofá y encerrándose en su habitación, de tonos ocres y mobiliario escaso y puramente funcional, mientras miraba distraído por la ventana hacia la calle.

- Lo sé. Pero me ha llamado la atención su comportamiento tras nuestra conversación de ayer.

- ¿Ya me está vigilando? – protestó con incredulidad – Aún no he dicho nada.

- En absoluto. Simplemente quisiera que me devolviera los informes… hoy, a ser posible. Puedo esperar su respuesta hasta mañana, no se preocupe por eso.

- ¿Y cómo sabe…?

- Oh, bueno… tiene un localizador en la cartera, inspector.- la voz de Mycroft sonó burlona al decir aquello. Greg enmudeció. Estaba claro que Mycroft sabía jugar, y le había cogido por sorpresa.

- Tengo algunas preguntas más.- replicó, ignorando la petición de Mycroft.

- Lo suponía – respondió éste -. ¿Dónde quiere que nos veamos? Puedo ir a su casa, si lo desea…

- No.- espetó Greg. La voz de Mycroft dejó entrever una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- La protección de un amante esposo y gran padre…

- Ni se le ocurra meterles en esto.

- Inspector Lestrade, si voy a contratarle, es obvio que su familia cuenta con la protección del ministerio. No se preocupe por eso. Venga al club Diógenes y hablaremos largo y tendido. Y no se preocupe tampoco por su ausencia en el trabajo, está justificada por mí.- sin darle tiempo a replicar, Mycroft colgó el teléfono. Greg se quedó de pie en la habitación, mirando el teléfono móvil como si el aparato fuese el culpable de todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Cassandra esperaba mientras intentaba que Jess empezara a desayunar, sin demasiado éxito. Como cada día. Greg se detuvo un momento para mirarles. Cassandra tenía el pelo largo, negro y rizado. Su piel, en contraste, se veía mucho más pálida de lo que era en realidad. Era delgada, con facciones delicadas y elegantes, similares a las de Irene Adler, y una alegría que solía reconfortarle cada vez que volvía del trabajo y había sido un mal día. Le gustaba vestir con cierta clase, y adoraba las prendas vaporosas, que llevaba en casa cuando tenía la ocasión. Jess, por el contrario, tenía el pelo rubio como Anna, corto y liso, y siempre que podía, se embutía en su pijama azul con aviones estampados y se dedicaba a jugar y a soñar con ser piloto en el futuro.

Greg suspiró y se acercó a ellos. Adoraba verles; de hecho, ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos en todo el día. Pero una misión del gobierno… era algo a mantener en secreto. Al menos, de momento. Por su seguridad y sobre todo, la de ellos. Cassandra sonrió al notar su presencia.

- ¿Ya estás despierto del todo? – preguntó, como hacía a diario. Greg sonrió suavemente.

- Sí…

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan tarde anoche? Estaba preocupada…

- Me quedé hasta tarde leyendo unos informes… nada importante.- replicó Greg, quitándole importancia al asunto con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

- Entonces, ¿hoy no tienes que trabajar?

- Bueno… no tengo exactamente que ir a trabajar, pero tengo que comprobar una cosa sobre los informes. Y después, posiblemente, me quede libre todo el día.- sonrió. Cassandra le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura mientras Jess celebraba que su padre estaría en casa pegando saltos por la habitación.

Un par de horas después, Greg detuvo el coche delante del club Diógenes. Maletín en mano, se dirigió al interior y echó un vistazo a la sala. Allí había hombres ilustres y distinguidos, completamente inmersos en la lectura de libros y periódicos en compañía de una copa de lo que a Greg le parecía coñac. Pero si algo le pareció llamativo fue que no se oía absolutamente nada. Incluso los mayordomos que había por allí cubrían sus pies con bolsas de plástico. Cuando tuvo a uno cerca, el inspector le detuvo cogiéndole del hombro, y le mostró su identificación con seriedad. El mayordomo no se inmutó. Simplemente, le cogió del brazo y le condujo al despacho de Mycroft.


	4. Chapter 4

- Bienvenido, inspector.- saludó Mycroft, sentado cómodamente en su butaca. Greg se sentó delante de él al ver a aquel hombre extender la mano hacia el asiento vacío que había ante él, tal y como Greg hizo en Scotland Yard con él. Pero no se hizo de rogar.

- Gracias. Tiene una oficina un tanto… oscura.- comentó mirando a su alrededor.

- Presumo que no es la oficina lo que le parece oscura – sonrió Mycroft burlonamente -. Temo que es, más bien, una proyección de sus sentimientos con respecto a lo explicado ayer. Pero dejemos eso. No tiene mayor importancia. Plantéeme sus dudas, que yo se las resolveré.- aseguró. Greg extendió el brazo y dejó caer el maletín sobre la mesa.

- En primer lugar… ¿por qué yo? – Mycroft cruzó las manos con calma.

- Creo que ayer se lo expuse con claridad. Su nobleza y su amor por la justicia le hacen el hombre ideal, ahora que mi hermano está ocupado en otros menesteres.

- ¿Por qué puso un chip en el maletín? Creí que me había entregado una copia.

- Eso no significa que pueda dejarla circular libremente.

- ¿Por qué no contrata a alguien de inteligencia?

- Trabajan por dinero.

- Yo también.

- Usted sería capaz de hacerlo gratis.

- Bien… - Greg clavó sus ojos marrones en Mycroft con fiereza - ¿Qué pasa con mi familia?

- Personalmente, me aseguraré de garantizar su protección. Estarán a salvo en todo momento, y le mantendré informado de manera constante.

- Pero no puedo decirles nada.

- No es conveniente. Su hijo no lo entendería y podría irse de la lengua. Y su novia podría asustarse y querer inmiscuirse, poniéndose en peligro. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta de carácter más personal? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no la chica de Scotland Yard?

- Eso es privado.- espetó Greg, tensándose y dedicándole una mirada gélida.

- Lo comprendo – Mycroft sonrió dócilmente y agachó ligeramente la cabeza ante la mirada fiera del inspector-. Mis disculpas.

- Bien… ¿qué puesto desempeña en el ministerio?

- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

- Porque quiero saber dónde me estoy metiendo.

- Es sólo…

- … un cargo menor del gobierno – interrumpió Greg, que no era capaz de abandonar su mirada severa y una sonrisa sarcástica -. Imposible.- Mycroft le miró con interés.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a mentirle?

- ¿Y por qué no? Ningún cargo "menor" del gobierno se dedica a poner chips y a actuar como lo hace usted.- replicó Greg. Mycroft sonrió levemente.

- Las deducciones no son su fuerte… pero no va desencaminado. Simplemente, me gusta ser discreto.

- ¿Cuál es su puesto? – insistió Greg. Mycroft suspiró. Si quería al inspector, iba a tener que ceder y hablar más de lo que le gustaría. Pero antes, tendría que asegurarse.

- Para que yo le de esa información, necesito contar con su colaboración.

- Para que yo colabore, tendrá que aclararme todas las dudas que tenga.

- Eso no es una duda.

- Usted me contrata. Tengo que saberlo todo para decidir la manera más efectiva de actuar.

- No va a actuar solo.

- Eso está por ver. – Mycroft suspiró de nuevo, pero aún así, se esforzó por esbozar una nueva sonrisa.

- Veo que le gusta llevar la voz cantante.

- No me gustan los secretos cuando hablamos de un tema tan serio como este. No cuando se supone que vamos a trabajar por un objetivo común los dos. Pero si me veo en la situación, tendré que actuar solo; que lleve micrófonos o sensores será irrelevante llegado el caso. Necesito saberlo todo sobre usted.

- Entiendo entonces, inspector… que acepta el encargo.

- Explíquemelo todo y yo responderé.- siseó Greg. Mycroft sonrió suavemente y se acomodó en la butaca.

- Como sabe, trabajo en el Ministerio de Defensa. Estoy en la Head Office, y concretamente, me ocupo de la estrategia de las operaciones militares. Estoy habilitado para ocuparme de la seguridad de toda Gran Bretaña, así como para manejar helicópteros y armamento de toda clase. Formo parte de la JEMAD, junto con un Mando de Fuerzas Conjuntas; nos movemos bajo la dirección del mayor Sholto, que no es, ni más ni menos, que el Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Defensa. Tiene un rango de cuatro estrellas y junto con el Secretario de Estado, define los requisitos operativos de los sistemas de armas, de acuerdo con las propuestas de los Jefes de los Ejércitos. Yo me ocupo de controlar que todo vaya como debe ir, ya que después del robo de estos archivos, se van a implantar cambios muy drásticos sobre el sistema de seguridad, la mayoría concentrados en la centralización de los servicios. Una tontería, a mi parecer. Es una manera de simplificar las cosas y así, ahorrarse posibles sospechosos en caso de que algo así ocurriese de nuevo en el futuro. Como ya sabe, los archivos que se han sustraído contienen información sobre ciberdefensa, sanidad, inteligencia y seguridad. No hace falta decir que si cayeran en las manos equivocadas, tendríamos un serio problema. Su trabajo le encamina directamente a un puesto en las filas de las Fuerzas Conjuntas. Ante todos, constará que ha sido usted "ascendido desde Scotland Yard por su ambición de proteger a Gran Bretaña a toda costa de cualquier problema". Se le entregará una tarjeta de identificación que lleva un chip con toda la información acerca de usted: peso, tono de piel, tono de pelo, color de los ojos, nombre, grupo sanguíneo, huellas dactilares… todo. Y después, se le explicarán todos los procedimientos de seguridad que protegen las instalaciones. Su trabajo, inspector, es sencillo. Tiene que averiguar lo que pasó, quién lo hizo, y si es posible, averigüe dónde están los archivos. Es de vital importancia que los recuperemos, para la seguridad de nuestra nación - Greg escuchó a Mycroft incrédulo. No se hubiera imaginado jamás que las cosas pudieran complicarse tanto, y de hecho, empezaba a albergar serias dudas sobre si él sería capaz de llevar a cabo tal tarea. Pero Mycroft no iba a esperar a que se decidiera. De hecho, ya había elegido por él -. Inspector Lestrade, ¿me está escuchando? – la voz de Mycroft sacó a Greg de sus pensamientos.

- Sí…

- ¿Va a aceptar el caso? – preguntó, poniéndose serio y clavando los ojos en Greg. Estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa por parte del inspector.

- Sí….- balbuceó.

- Bien… - Mycroft sonrió de nuevo – Descanse hoy, y mañana, al acabar su jornada laboral en Scotland Yard, venga aquí. Por supuesto, para no levantar sospechas, mantendrá usted su trabajo habitual.- Greg asintió levantándose de la silla. Compaginar dos trabajos era algo que prefería evitar, pero no tenía opción esa vez. Con paso lento, abandonó el club Diógenes tras despedirse de Mycroft, y volvió a su casa, con la voz de Mycroft aún resonando en su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, Greg entró en el despacho del club Diógenes. Mycroft estaba recogiendo sus cosas y sonrió brevemente al verle.

- Buenas tardes, inspector. Espero que haya tenido un buen día en Scotland Yard.- saludó sin desatender su tarea. El inspector asintió.

- Muy bueno, gracias. ¿Por qué me ha pedido que viniera aquí si está usted…?

- ¿Recogiendo? – Mycroft alzó el rostro una vez cerró su maletín, interrumpiendo a Greg - Bueno, el Ministerio opera desde muchos lugares, sin duda… No obstante, todo edificio gubernamental tiene una sede. Allí es adonde nos dirigimos.

- Sé dónde se encuentra, podría haberle esperado allí.- ofreció Greg.

- Entiendo que mi compañía no sea del todo placentera para usted. No se preocupe, mi interés en su persona no rebasa lo meramente profesional – replicó Mycroft echando mano de su abrigo, su paraguas negro y su maletín -. Pero es… un asunto relacionado con la imagen. Si le ven esperarme allí, no causará usted la misma impresión que si entra conmigo. Y además, aunque el traje está muy bien… - añadió echando un vistazo al aspecto del inspector – No le vendría mal un cambio de imagen.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- El abrigo. Es barato, muy estereotipado, raído y un poco hortera. No combina con su bufanda, ni la bufanda con su traje.

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene? – protestó Greg, incómodo ante la mirada fija de Mycroft, que parecía estar analizando cada detalle – Es cálido y total, sólo lo llevo desde que salgo de la oficina hasta que me meto en el coche.

- Como sabrá, la imagen es la tarjeta de visita de cualquiera. Si va a trabajar en el Ministerio, debe aparentar cierto nivel. Si le ven entrar con eso, es posible que no le tomen en serio.

- Ya, en la teoría suena muy bien – rebatió Greg -; pero no puedo permitirme un abrigo de 160.000 libras.

- Yo sí.- respondió Mycroft con total tranquilidad. Antes de que Greg pudiera darse cuenta, estaba en una de las tiendas más distinguidas de Londres.

Mycroft se aseguró de conseguirle un buen abrigo, una bufanda negra y un traje extra, también negro, que pagó de su bolsillo a pesar de que la suma era bastante elevada. Una vez vestido de acuerdo a las indicaciones del mayor de los Holmes, ambos se dirigieron finalmente al Ministerio de Defensa en el coche oficial de éste.

- Antes de que entre, permítame ponerle al corriente de todas las medidas de seguridad del Ministerio - comenzó Mycroft mientras abría su maletín de nuevo. Greg le miró en silencio y se dispuso a escuchar y a memorizar todo cuanto le fuera posible -. En el momento en que entre, tendrá que pasar por un detector de metales y dejar sus armas en una taquilla o no podrá acceder al interior del Ministerio. Antes de que acceda a las salas de archivo y las oficinas, se le tomarán los datos y todo lo necesario para generar su tarjeta de identificación. Sobra decir que su uso está exclusivamente limitado al Ministerio y sus dependencias. Una vez dentro, le llevaré ante el mayor Sholto. Él le cogerá bajo su mando como parte del Mando de Fuerzas Conjuntas, al que se une usted bajo mi recomendación. Los archivos, por supuesto, están sometidos a un sofisticado código de encriptado que se ha actualizado recientemente por los informáticos que trabajan para el Ministerio.

- ¿Cuándo se llevó a cabo esa actualización? – interrumpió Greg.

- Hace tres meses. Por supuesto, los informáticos están también bajo sospecha hasta que se demuestre su inocencia - replicó Mycroft, clavando la mirada en su interlocutor -. Bien, todas las salas y pasillos están vigilados por cámaras de seguridad que funcionan, como es obvio, las 24 horas del día. Nuestra jornada laboral acaba a las 17.00 en punto, y nadie permanece ni un minuto más dentro de las instalaciones sin una debida justificación y autorización previa, como es el caso de nuestros informáticos. El servicio de limpieza no entra tampoco en las instalaciones una vez se han cerrado las puertas.

- Así que sólo los informáticos pueden quedarse cuando no hay nadie más…

- Pero están constantemente vigilados. Además, si ese es el caso, un general al mando del mayor Sholto se queda con ellos y redacta un informe que se contrasta con el de los técnicos.

- ¿Y si se pusieran de acuerdo para simular una avería?

- Las salas también tienen micrófonos. Ni qué decir tiene que todo cuanto ocurre en el interior del Ministerio queda registrado: entradas y salidas de personal, todas las operaciones hechas con los ordenadores, los teléfonos…. Cualquier cosa que lleve un chip electrónico está bajo nuestro control.

- Dentro del Ministerio… - comentó Greg, que empezaba a sentir cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas ante lo que iba descubriendo. No sólo el robo, sino todas las medidas de seguridad que había, y encima, el enorme control que el gobierno ejercía sobre sus empleados.

- No, no… sobre toda Gran Bretaña.- aclaró Mycroft. Greg le miró incrédulo.

- ¿Todos estamos controlados? – preguntó casi sin voz.

- Por supuesto. Desde el neonato hasta el que acaba de fallecer, pasando por vagabundos y enfermos olvidados por la sociedad, los civiles y por supuesto, los soldados… todo está bajo nuestro control. No interferimos, por supuesto. No cuando son cosas cotidianas y Scotland Yard se ocupa de eso, aligerándonos la carga. Pero para asuntos de Estado y cosas tan graves como esta… conviene que lo sepamos de antemano.

- En ese caso, tiene que haber una grabación, un registro de voz… algo que explique lo que ocurrió.

- Todos los sistemas funcionaron con normalidad.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Greg no podía creérselo.

- Ahí es donde entra usted. Hemos descartado una avería provocada por las últimas lluvias, ya que el edificio está protegido ante los factores medioambientales tales como los rayos, y contamos con un suministro de energía extra por si se llegase a dar el caso de que algo ocurriera.

- ¿Y cómo…?

- Conozca a la gente, escúcheles… sin duda, detectará usted un comportamiento anómalo, ¿no es cierto? Quiero un informe diario en mi mesa, en el club Diógenes, a primera hora de la tarde antes de que entre al Ministerio. Redacte en él todo lo que ocurra, hasta la última trivialidad, por estúpida que le parezca. Si alguien se cambia de chaqueta, quiero saberlo. Si alguien abandona su puesto fuera de su horario, quiero saberlo.

- ¿Y para qué tiene las cámaras?

- Las cámaras no me dirán por qué alguien hace eso con la misma efectividad que usted, inspector. Necesito que se gane la confianza del Mando de Fuerzas Conjuntas, del mayor Sholto, de todos los que le parezcan sospechosos.

- Esto no va a ser un trabajo de dos días… - se lamentó Greg, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- No. Pero no puede alargarse demasiado en el tiempo. Le recuerdo que es la seguridad de Gran Bretaña lo que está en juego.- Greg asintió, tomándose el resto del camino en silencio para digerir toda aquella información. Tendría que esforzarse al máximo.


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez en el interior del Ministerio, Greg pudo comprobar que Mycroft no se caracterizaba por exagerar lo más mínimo. De hecho, se había limitado a describirle cuanto estaba por ocurrirle, paso a paso_. "Cuando entre, tendrá que pasar por un detector de metales y dejar sus armas en una taquilla o no podrá acceder al interior del Ministerio"_, había dicho Mycroft. Greg tuvo la precaución de dejar su identificación sobre la mesa en primer lugar antes de deshacerse de sus armas, y cruzó el detector de metales. Pero éste emitió un pitido y los agentes de seguridad se le echaron encima.

- Abra las piernas y los brazos, y no se mueva.- dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡No llevo nada más! – protestó el inspector, que se devanaba los sesos mientras tanto, descartando posibilidades y objetos, hasta que vio algo cerca de él, en el suelo: la punta metálica de un paraguas negro. Al girarse y seguir la inclinación del objeto, vio a Mycroft sujetándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Él había hecho saltar la alarma. Greg le miró con severidad.

- Qué despiste… - dijo Mycroft entonces – Se me ha resbalado el paraguas… sin duda es culpa mía, inspector, ¿querría usted volver a pasar por el detector? – ofreció. La expresión de Greg no dejaba lugar a dudas: de ser posible, le estrangularía.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – protestó una vez logró dejar atrás el detector de metales, felizmente, sin más problemas.

- Una pequeña muestra del protocolo que se sigue. Es un buen hombre, inspector, pero algo despistado. Por lo general, siempre vendremos juntos, pero si tiene que salir para algo y volver luego, bueno… - Mycroft se encogió de hombros – Quizá yo ya no pueda ayudarle. No se hacen excepciones con nadie, aunque los agentes de seguridad conozcan a la persona.

- Ya veo… ha sido muy… didáctico.- replicó Greg con sarcasmo mientras avanzaba por un pasillo con paredes pintadas en blanco, decoradas con apliques en gris que le daban un toque moderno, casi futurista, a la estancia.

_"Antes de que acceda a las salas de archivo y las oficinas, se le tomarán los datos y todo lo necesario para generar su tarjeta de identificación. Sobra decir que su uso está exclusivamente limitado al Ministerio y sus dependencias";_ fue la segunda advertencia de Mycroft; éste, por su parte, condujo a Greg a un despacho bastante grande; estaba equipado con algunas estanterías para guardar archivos, poseía además un pequeño laboratorio portátil, seis ordenadores y un par de máquinas para emitir las tarjetas de seguridad. Dentro, trabajaban dos hombres y dos mujeres.

- ¿Falta gente?

- Son del turno de tarde. Es cuando menos ajetreo hay.- explicó Mycroft, conduciendo a Greg junto a uno de los oficinistas, que procedió a tomarle las huellas dactilares al inspector, le midió, le pesó, escaneó sus ojos y le hizo algunas fotos.

- Tardaré media hora en procesar las huellas y todo lo demás para generar la tarjeta.- explicó. Greg miró a Mycroft y luego al oficinista. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo negro y una expresión de cierto apuro que se dejaba entrever detrás de sus gafas de pasta azules.

- Pero… eso es todo, ¿no? – preguntó el inspector.

- No, generar la tarjeta tarda otra media hora… hay que introducir muchos datos en ella.- Greg miró al oficinista incrédulo. Mycroft suspiró.

- Bueno… no podemos estar aquí esperando. Inspector, sígame. Volveremos en una hora a por su identificación, por el momento, está bajo mi vigilancia. Buen trabajo, Philip.- replicó Mycroft antes de salir de allí junto con Greg.

_"Una vez dentro, le llevaré ante el mayor Sholto. Él le cogerá bajo su mando como parte del Mando de Fuerzas Conjuntas, al que se une usted bajo mi recomendación."_ Era la tercera advertencia. Una orden clara. Una explicación breve de lo que tenía que hacer y de lo que iba a ocurrir. Greg tragó saliva mientras avanzaba por aquellos pasillos interminables, los cuales, por desgracia, se le antojaban exactamente iguales los unos de los otros, por lo que no tenía claro en absoluto cómo había llegado de una zona a otra. Pero por el momento, tenía a Mycroft como guía_. "Los archivos, por supuesto, están sometidos a un sofisticado código de encriptado que se ha actualizado recientemente por los informáticos que trabajan para el Ministerio."_ El inspector no dejaba de recordar cuanto Mycroft le había dicho. Cualquier cosa, cualquier detalle, podía serle de gran utilidad llegado el caso… o eso esperaba. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba de pie ante una gran puerta de madera.

- Este es el despacho del Mayor Sholto - explicó Mycroft. Tras una breve pausa, miró a Greg -. ¿Asustado? ¿Preocupado? – preguntó al ver su expresión y la leve palidez que asomaba en su piel. Greg hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y cogió aire antes de carraspear.

- No. Simplemente… son muchas cosas nuevas de golpe y estoy un poco perdido.- replicó.

- Ya… - sonrió Mycroft antes de alzar la mano y llamar a la puerta.

- Pase.- una voz autoritaria se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Mycroft abrió la puerta sin tardanza.

Dentro, en un despacho no menos elegante que el de Mycroft, aunque sí mejor decorado en lo que a cuadros y galardones se refería, vestido de traje de chaqueta, al igual que ellos, estaba el Mayor Sholto. Estaba sentado delante de su mesa, con algunos informes encima de la misma. Greg no pudo sino sorprenderse al verle por fin. John le había hablado alguna vez de su servicio militar, y siempre hablaba de un superior al que él tenía en gran estima, que tenía la cara desfigurada a causa de una cicatriz que le recorría la mejilla derecha desde el ojo a la mandíbula: el Mayor Sholto. Y ahora, lo tenía delante.

Sholto era el Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Defensa, también conocido por sus siglas como JEMAD. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda por completo. El Mayor Sholto, un general de cuatro estrellas, pertenecía al Comité de Dirección del Ministerio de Defensa británico, y dentro del mismo, estaba la Head Office a la que Mycroft pertenecía.

Sholto se ocupaba de gestionar los recursos que los Jefes de los Ejércitos de Tierra, Mar y Aire ponían a su disposición para asegurar el buen funcionamiento del Ministerio. Y junto con el Secretario de Estado, se ocupaban de los requisitos operativos de los sistemas de armas, de acuerdo con las propuestas de los Jefes de los Ejércitos. De hecho, Sholto presidía un comité de las Fuerzas Armadas donde también se encontraban los Jefes de los Ejércitos. En esencia, el Comité de Dirección se ocupaba de la dirección estratégica, la fijación de objetivos, la asignación de presupuestos y además, controlaban la ejecución de los planes y estrategias diseñados, siempre bajo la supervisión de la Head Office.

Y él, un simple inspector de Scotland Yard, estaba metido hasta el cuello en uno de los departamentos más importantes, cara a cara con Sholto.

- Buenas tardes, General – saludó Mycroft, avanzando por el despacho junto con Greg -. Espero no interrumpirle.

- En absoluto, señor Holmes – negó Sholto, cerrando la carpeta que tenía en la mesa -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó analizando con la mirada a los recién llegados; Mycroft Holmes, que se movía con su elegancia habitual, y el inspector Greg Lestrade, que parecía que acababa de recibir un aviso de bomba, a juzgar por su palidez y su expresión de incredulidad.

- Supongo que ya conoce usted al inspector Lestrade – empezó Mycroft, girándose hacia el aludido, que de momento, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura como Dios le daba a entender.

- Sí… he leído mucho sobre él en los periódicos – asintió Sholto -. Además, John Watson no deja de hablar de él cuando puede… ¿le conocen?

- Claro… - sonrió Mycroft – El bueno de John… Ha tenido un retiro forzoso estos tres años pasados, pero me alegra decir que es más que probable que a partir de ahora siga actualizando su blog con más aventuras que corra con mi hermano. Será cuestión de mantenerse online.

- Quién iba a decir que una terapia psicológica le aportaría tanta fama – sonrió Sholto -. En fin… sí, conozco al inspector. Un hombre leal, un gran trabajador y con una nobleza difícil de encontrar hoy en día.- dijo amablemente. Greg no pudo sino sonreír levemente. No era un hombre vanidoso, pero, ¿a quién no le agrada escuchar cosas buenas sobre uno mismo cuando vienen de los demás?

- Precisamente por eso…. Creo que podemos tener en cuenta su hoja de servicios para considerarle como una nueva incorporación a nuestras filas.- sonrió Mycroft. Sholto miró al mayor de los Holmes fijamente.

- Eso es muy arriesgado.

- Sabe que nunca me equivoco.

- Casi nunca.

- Nunca.- aseveró Mycroft.

- ¿Qué me dice de aquel caso del niño y el puente?

- No me equivoqué. Sólo emití un veredicto erróneo antes de tiempo, y además, tenía las facultades mermadas porque tenía fiebre. No es un error a tener en cuenta.- replicó Mycroft.

- Entonces… ¿qué tengo que hacer? – Sholto, a pesar de ser un hombre con influencia, estaba delante de un hombre que tenía aún más poder, y tendría que acatar lo que Mycroft dijera, quisiera o no. Y Mycroft lo sabía.

- El inspector se unirá al Mando de Fuerzas Conjuntas como su ayudante. Lo hará bajo mi supervisión, por supuesto.

- Señor Holmes… - Sholto miró a Greg y luego a Mycroft con seriedad – No quiero ser descortés, pero…

- Bueno, en ese caso, que sea su ayudante personal.- interrumpió Mycroft.

- ¿Con qué propósito? – Mycroft clavó sus ojos verdes en Sholto.

- Investigar el robo de los archivos, desenmascarar al culpable, localizarlos y si es posible, recuperarlos.


	7. Chapter 7

Sholto aguantó la mirada de Mycroft. Aquello era aún más osado que ascender de manera meteórica a un simple inspector dentro del Ministerio. Además, por mucho que se hiciese por recomendación de Mycroft, la gente empezaría a preguntar. Y él tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer como para andar atendiendo chismorreos. Además, le constaba que Mycroft se encontraba en una situación similar.

- No puedo estar vigilándole.

- Ese es mi trabajo.- sonrió Mycroft. Si convencía al mayor, todo iría sobre ruedas.

- Si hay algún problema o error, responderá usted por él, señor Holmes.- advirtió Sholto con severidad.

- No lo habrá. No le hubiera traído hasta aquí de no ver viable su participación en este asunto.

- Bien… esperamos mucho de usted, inspector Lestrade.- dijo Sholto girándose hacia Greg, que parpadeó levemente, saliendo de sus pensamientos al oír su nombre. El ambiente era tenso, pero cordial pese a todo. No obstante, era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado ni de lejos.

- Eh… c-claro, no se preocupe… - acertó a balbucear. Sholto miró a Greg mientras Mycroft disimulaba una mueca de hastío.

- Sin duda, sus primeros minutos en este lugar le tienen algo fuera de contexto… - explicó el mayor de los Holmes con una sonrisa – le pondré al corriente y después, le dejaré bajo su dirección, señor.

- Yo no puedo hacerme cargo. Señor Holmes, usted sabe exactamente lo ocurrido. Preséntele al equipo del Comité de Dirección y que se ponga a investigar.- ordenó Sholto. Mycroft asintió, haciendo casi una leve reverencia.

- Desde luego, señor… así se hará - dijo antes de llevarse a Greg de allí -. Me temo que habrá que pulir sus modales, inspector Lestrade – dijo sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho -. No es la mejor imagen para usted el quedarse boquiabierto ante el general Sholto. Comprendo que es una situación inusual para usted, pero debe contener sus emociones. Aquí todos, o casi todos, conocen el lenguaje no verbal, y cualquier error, por mínimo que sea, puede desacreditarle ante las personas que ha de conocer – una vez en su despacho, Mycroft cerró la puerta y se giró hacia él, clavando sus ojos en el inspector como un halcón -. No se muestre cercano, controle cada músculo de su cuerpo, su respiración… en todo momento debe ser consciente de lo que hace. Los movimientos involuntarios deben dejar de serlo.

- Espere, espere… - protestó Greg – Los movimientos involuntarios son…

- ¿Imposibles de controlar? No con entrenamiento. Tendrá que aprender a marchas forzadas.

- Pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a investigar un robo de archivos con semejantes medidas de seguridad si encima tengo que parecer un robot? – el inspector alzó la mirada hacia el techo intentando aclararse las ideas. Un pesado silencio llenó la sala.

- ¿Le parezco un robot acaso? – preguntó Mycroft pausadamente. Greg se pasó la mano por el pelo y le miró.

- Sí.- Mycroft sonrió condescendientemente.

- Comprendo. No puedo pedirle que haga usted lo mismo – dijo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza -. No, cuando esté ahí dentro, con todas esas personas, comprobará por usted mismo que no son "robots". Que yo lo parezca no es un referente. Eso es parte de mi… si quiere decirlo así, "encanto personal" – dijo con una mueca burlona -. Tendrá que ser usted mismo… pero sin serlo.

- Nadie puede hacer eso.

- Yo lo hago a diario.

- Usted no tiene alma.

- La sacrifiqué hace mucho por el bien de la nación. Y llegado el momento, probablemente se verá en esa misma tesitura, y entonces, tendrá que escoger. Pero hasta que llegue ese momento, estará bajo mi vigilancia y las órdenes del Mayor Sholto, general de cuatro estrellas y Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Defensa. ¿Está claro, inspector?

- Muy claro.- asintió Greg, que casi había perdido la respiración mientras Mycroft hablaba.

- Bien… aún tenemos tiempo de empezar su entrenamiento con ciertas directrices mientras acaban de preparar su tarjeta - la siguiente media hora fue para Greg una inyección de correcciones y normas a presión, cientos de pequeños detalles a tener en cuenta y a memorizar, cada uno más sutil que el anterior. A medida que Mycroft avanzaba, menos confianza en sí mismo tenía el inspector en poder ser capaz de memorizar todo aquello y ponerlo en práctica; llegado un punto, sólo escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez - … inspector Lestrade… inspector Lestrade…. Inspector, ¿está escuchándome? – Mycroft se puso delante de él, visiblemente molesto.

- Sí… sólo estaba intentando asimilarlo todo…

- Me parece que tendré que hacer esto mucho más despacio… - suspiró Mycroft mientras echaba a andar hacia su butaca – Bien, tómese un descanso, recoja su tarjeta y familiarícese con el centro. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, estaré aquí.- Greg asintió y salió fuera con paso rápido. El ambiente de la oficina de Mycroft se le hacía asfixiante. Tras vagar por los pasillos un buen rato, logró ubicarse y tras recoger su tarjeta, decidió salir fuera para fumarse un cigarrillo y despejarse la mente.


	8. Chapter 8

La pausa se le alargó más de lo previsto. De hecho, el cigarrillo pareció consumirse entre sus dedos nada más lo encendió, y necesitó hasta tres para centrarse de nuevo. Para entonces, había pasado más de media hora, y le tocó volver a entrar a toda prisa. Por suerte, era su primer día y además, tenía que conocer un poco el lugar para poderse mover sin problemas por allí, lo que significaba que no habría demasiadas represalias por aquella pausa demasiado larga. No tardó mucho en hacerse un esquema mental del trazado del sitio y tras hacer un par de pruebas yendo de un lugar a otro, comprobando, con satisfacción, que no se desorientaba, volvió a la oficina de Mycroft. Éste seguía ocupado revisando informes con una taza de té al lado.

- Parece que ha hecho un buen avance – dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles -. Le felicito.

- ¿Cómo sabe…? – Greg no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su fastidio. Sherlock solía hacerle lo mismo, y lo odiaba con toda su alma.

- Ha venido con unas pisadas más firmes que las que tenía al abandonar mi despacho. Es cierto que ha tardado mucho en volver, pero me consta que no ha sido en vano. ¿Está preparado para conocer a los miembros del Comité de Dirección?

- Supongo que sí… - asintió Greg. Mycroft se puso de pie y asintió.

- De acuerdo. Vamos.- dijo antes de salir del despacho y echar a andar por uno de los pasillos, seguido de cerca por Greg. Al cabo de media hora, entraron en lo que al inspector le pareció una sala de reuniones. Era alargada, con una mesa de caoba en la que podían sentarse hasta doce personas cómodamente, sin ningún tipo de decoración. Las paredes eran blancas y daban una sensación de una amplitud que realmente no había. Cuando Greg y Mycroft entraron por la puerta, allí ya había dos hombres y dos mujeres esperándoles; habían sido avisados por Anthia, que había recibido instrucciones muy concretas por parte de Mycroft. Greg miró a los presentes en silencio. Todos eran jóvenes pero decididos, muy competentes, y que de seguro no pestañearían si tenían que hacer cualquier cosa para garantizar la seguridad de la nación británica; eran tan reservados como Mycroft y seguramente desconfiarían de él. Desde luego, no iba a ganárselos haciendo algunas bromas, como hizo cuando conoció a Sally Donovan y a Philip Anderson. No, iba a tener que ser serio y dejar su lado amistoso de lado. Al menos de momento.

- Señores, buenas tardes –la voz de Mycroft rompió el pesado silencio reinante-. Quisiera presentarles a nuestra nueva incorporación. Es el inspector Greg Lestrade, que ha venido recomendado por mí desde Scotland Yard y será el ayudante personal del mayor Sholto. Se ocupará de hacer de nexo entre él y el resto de nosotros, realizando las tareas que se estimen oportunas. Inspector, le presento al Ministro de Defensa, Adrian Tisdale – el aludido, y todos los demás, hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo según Mycroft fue nombrándoles, que Greg imitó inmediatamente -, el Viceministro Randy Green, la Directora de Asuntos Económicos, Jennifer Bradley, y la Jefa de Material, Amy Jones. Junto con el mayor Sholto, conforman el Comité de Dirección, que, como ya sabrá, se ocupa de fijar objetivos, asignación de presupuestos, dirección estratégica y control de la ejecución de las estrategias militares.

- Señor Holmes – el Ministro alzó su voz mientras miraba a Greg extrañado -, ¿recuerda nuestra conversación?

- En efecto, Ministro – asintió el aludido -. De hecho, él es mi mejor hombre. Él se ocupará de investigar el robo de los archivos, bajo mi supervisión y la del mayor, así que les ruego su máxima cooperación.

- Es sólo un inspector – opinó el Viceministro -; ¿qué garantías tenemos?

- ¿Desconfía de mí acaso? – Mycroft sonrió burlonamente. Demasiado bien sabía que casi nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle, y Randy Green no era uno de ellos.

- No es de usted de quien desconfío.- Greg se esforzó por ocultar una mueca de desagrado. Randy iba a traerle problemas, o eso se temía. Rápidamente, echó un vistazo a los presentes.

El Ministro era un hombre de unos 40 años, con el pelo negro, corto, y aspecto serio. Daba la impresión, al contrario que Mycroft, de cargar con todo el peso del mundo a sus espaldas, aunque aún así, tenía valor para enfrentarse al mayor de los Holmes con una mirada autoritaria y severa, aunque no significase nada para su interlocutor. El Viceministro era un hombre rubio, que también rondaba los 40, con el flequillo un tanto largo, que le caía sobre la frente en finos mechones que él disfrutaba de apartar de cuando en cuando con un gesto elegante de la mano. Greg notó que llevaba un reloj bastante costoso y gemelos con diamantes. Era obvio que a Randy le gustaba presumir y mantener una imagen de triunfador, que le iba muy acorde con su personalidad, o eso parecía. La Directora de asuntos económicos era una mujer de no más de 35 años, con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo en la nuca, con aspecto de estar constantemente en tensión, y la Jefa de Material, una mujer que debía rondar los 30 años, con el pelo castaño suelto, que fue la única que le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a Greg.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Viceministro – la voz cálida de Mycroft sacó a Greg de sus pensamientos -. El inspector estará bajo mi constante supervisión, y yo responderé por él, pase lo que pase.

- No entiendo por qué necesitamos un recadero.- insistió el Viceministro. Mycroft no se inmutó.

- Esa decisión ha sido tomada por la Head Office en función de los últimos acontecimientos de los que espero ya estén al corriente. El inspector se ocupará de realizar las tareas que se estimen oportunas y actuará como nexo entre ustedes, el JEMAD y yo, lo que, en parte, le convierte en un recadero, como usted ha señalado.- respondió.

- ¿Qué suceso es tan relevante como para que el mayor Sholto necesite un ayudante?

- La sustracción de diferentes documentos referentes a la seguridad nacional – explicó Greg con seriedad, clavando la mirada en el Viceministro, ignorando la mueca de sorpresa de Mycroft -. Este suceso va a acarrearle demasiado trabajo y necesitan a alguien que no esté tan asfixiado por las normas presentes, alguien que pueda aportar otras ideas y que se adapte bien a cualquier entorno. Por eso estoy aquí. Para resolver lo ocurrido.

- Si no me equivoco… - el Viceministro se acomodó en su silla y miró directamente a los ojos de Greg – el señor Holmes ya tiene un hermano que es brillante resolviendo casos.

- Está atendiendo otros asuntos y no podrá hacerse cargo de este.- replicó Greg con rapidez.

- Ya… no obstante, corríjame si me equivoco… ¿no fue usted el que sugirió aquella brillante idea a los londinenses para evitar el suicidio de aquel caso de asesinatos en serie recomendando que no se suicidaran? – el Viceministro sonrió levemente. Greg apenas parpadeó.

- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que nos ocupa ahora?

- Me cuesta mucho creer que alguien que da semejantes consejos pueda ser útil aquí.

- Con el debido respeto, Viceministro, es muy fácil opinar desde la mesa de un despacho. Si me disculpan, quisiera empezar a trabajar de una vez. Buenas tardes.- sin más, Greg abandonó la sala en solitario y se marchó en busca de las cámaras de seguridad. A los pocos minutos, escuchó unos pasos apresurados tras él. Greg no se detuvo. No estaba de humor.

- Inspector… - al oír una voz femenina, se detuvo. Al menos, no sería el Viceministro. Tras coger aire, se giró intentando mostrarse tranquilo. A fin de cuentas, esa persona no tenía nada que ver. Al encontrarse con la Jefa de Material, Amy Jones, no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

- Dígame, directora…

- Jefa de material – corrigió ella con una sonrisa -. Llámeme Amy, por favor.

- No creo que sea lo correcto…

- No se preocupe. Es obvio que usted conoce la corrección, pero está maniatado aquí dentro. De todas formas, tengo que decirle que nadie salvo el señor Holmes se ha atrevido a ponerle las cosas claras a Rand… perdón, al señor Green, el Viceministro – explicó con una sonrisa -. Procure evitarle desde ahora en adelante. Que le hablen así no es algo que le guste, pero a veces le hace falta.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Amy. Gracias.- sonrió Greg.

- ¿Adónde ibas?

- Pensaba empezar por las grabaciones de seguridad.

- Ven, te llevo.- sin más, Amy echó a andar y el inspector no tardó en seguirla.


	9. Chapter 9

- ¿Siempre coge confianza tan rápido?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Amy sonrió avanzando por los pasillos con paso firme y decidido.

- Hace dos segundos me hablaba de usted… - Greg la miró confuso.

- Me caes bien - aclaró ella. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de avanzar por pasillos interminables, Amy se detuvo ante una puerta de metal. Tras echar mano de su propia tarjeta de identificación, y pasarla por una cerradura electromagnética, se giró hacia Greg -. Adelante.

- ¿Incluso para acceder a las salas de seguridad hace falta la tarjeta? – con paso lento, el inspector se adentró en una sala enorme donde cientos de cámaras monitorizaban todas las salas y pasillos del lugar; varios agentes de seguridad se encargaban de controlarlas en compañía de un café mientras un par charlaban entre sí en un lugar aparte insonorizado con puertas y paredes de cristal - ¿Qué hacen esos dos? – preguntó discretamente para no distraer a los agentes. Amy asintió al comprender.

- Las jornadas de los agentes de seguridad son muy largas y van rotando para evitar la fatiga mental. Cada cierto tiempo, los que están en la puerta vienen aquí y los que están por los pasillos cambian de zona, y también aprovechan para tener un rato de descanso.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Dos horas. Pueden distribuirlas a placer a lo largo de su jornada.

- ¿Cuánto dura? Es mucho tiempo de descanso…

- Doce horas.

- ¡Eso es demasiado! – Greg miró a Amy escandalizado, aunque intentó no elevar demasiado la voz. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto… De hecho, tengo entendido que es la jornada normal de un agente de seguridad. Tú puedes decírmelo.

- ¡Yo soy inspector en Scotland Yard, no agente de seguridad!

- ¿Y cuánto dura tu jornada?

- ¡Ocho horas, por el amor de Dios!

- Pero cuando resuelves casos y se alargan, ¿qué haces? ¿Dejas al acusado en la sala de interrogatorios porque te vas hasta el día siguiente? ¿Dejas una detención a medias?

- ¡Eso se alarga como máximo media hora o una hora, no dos!

- Inspector, me alegra ver que tienes un gran corazón, pero… no estás aquí por eso – insiste Amy -. Sé que esto te escandaliza y te enerva, y lo comprendo. Sé que estás aquí por recomendación de la Head Office, y más concretamente, por Mycroft Holmes. Sé que tienes una gran responsabilidad, pero que lo que veas aquí no te distraiga de lo que debes hacer. Has venido a comprobar las grabaciones, no a pelear por los derechos del trabajador. Para eso ya hay un sindicato y si hay algún problema, ellos se ocupan de eso, así que… tranquilízate, por favor, y concéntrate en lo que querías ver: los vídeos - Greg la miró de reojo y suspiró. Tenía razón. No importaba cómo se sintiera ante todo aquello, y más aún: debía ser profesional. Mycroft había invertido un dinero y tiempo en él, le había dado un breve pero intenso cursillo para controlar su lenguaje corporal, y lo primero que él había hecho era echarlo todo por tierra por algo que ni siquiera venía al caso. Aquello, unido a lo ocurrido con el Viceministro, iba a costarle un par de charlas con Mycroft como mínimo. De pronto, sintió una suave presión en el brazo: era la mano de Amy, que le miraba fijamente para llamar su atención- . Si no te encuentras bien… podemos volver luego.- dijo suavemente. Él clavó la mirada en ella. Tenía los ojos verdes.

- Estoy bien. Es un mundo nuevo para mí, pero… no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Bien… yo tengo que volver al trabajo. Buena suerte.- Amy sonrió y se marchó de allí. Greg se acercó a uno de los agentes de seguridad y se sentó a su lado.

- Buenas tardes. Soy el inspector Greg Lestrade. Estoy aquí por recomendación de Mycroft Holmes, de la Head Office, y al servicio del mayor Sholto.

- Buenas tardes – sonrió el agente sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Greg le miró atentamente: era un hombre común, que debía rondar los 30 años, sin nada demasiado destacable, el pelo castaño, peinado con esmero a pesar de llevarlo corto, bien afeitado, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, y vestido de uniforme. A pesar de todo, se mostraba amable y atento a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

- Quisiera ver las cintas de seguridad de la semana pasada.

- ¿Por qué motivo, si puedo preguntarlo? – preguntó mientras cambiaba la vista de las cámaras de algunas salas.

- De momento, déjeme ver las cintas.- insistió Greg. El agente aguardó un momento para comprobar dos salas más; después asintió y se giró hacia los que estaban de descanso, alzando una mano para llamar su atención. Inmediatamente, uno de ellos se acercó a ellos. Era rubio, no mayor de 35 años, con la piel bronceada que demostraba que había vuelto de vacaciones no hacía mucho, con los ojos azules y unas grandes bolsas en los ojos fruto de noches de poco descanso.

- Llévale a ver las cintas ya grabadas. Está con el mayor Sholto.- el recién llegado asintió.

- Sígame, señor.- dijo antes de echar a andar hacia una puerta que Greg ni siquiera había notado que había entre columnas y columnas de monitores sujetos a la pared. La habitación donde entraron era bastante estrecha y apenas tenía luz. Dentro había un par de ordenadores procesando constantemente todo cuanto se captaba con las cámaras de seguridad. El agente echó mano del ratón de uno de los ordenadores y abrió un programa destinado a filtrar las grabaciones por fechas. Pero aún así, los resultados eran descorazonadores: había cerca de treinta vídeos como mínimo para ver, con una duración de tres horas.

- ¿Por qué son tan largos? – protestó Greg.

- El programa junta los vídeos por secciones y franjas horarias… tenemos algunos de 24 horas por cuestiones de espacio en la memoria.- explicó el agente. Greg le miró incrédulo.

- ¿Pero los tenéis todos aquí?

- No, señor… Aquí sólo almacenamos los vídeos de hace uno o dos meses, luego se exportan a otro lugar donde se almacenan en discos duros de varios terabytes. Pero las grabaciones de más de cinco años se destruyen cuando se comprueba que son simple rutina.

- ¿Y qué más deberíais captar aquí dentro?

- En principio, sirven para estar atentos de que las revisiones de los equipos se realizan con la periodicidad adecuada, y eso incluye reparaciones y limpieza…

- ¿No confiáis en los informes de los operarios?

- No. Es mejor asegurarse, la gente no tiene tanta memoria.- el agente sonrió amablemente. Greg no pudo sino sentir un escalofrío ante aquel gesto.

- Bien… gracias, ya me ocupo yo.

- De acuerdo, señor… avíseme cuando termine.- pidió el agente antes de marcharse. Greg suspiró y se sentó delante del ordenador, y se enfrentó a seis horas de visionado de vídeos en los que todo transcurría con normalidad en la oficina. Al cabo de seis horas, cerró el programa y abandonó la sala para rellenar un informe y poder marcharse a su casa.

_"Día 1:_

_Visionado del martes 8 de diciembre del 2014 desde las 08.00 AM hasta las 14.00 PM. Revisión de entradas, sala de conferencias, oficinas y mantenimiento del ascensor. No hay ningún detalle anómalo o preocupante al que prestarle más atención de la debida._

_Greg Lestrade"_

Antes de marcharse, se pasó por el despacho de Mycroft, pero él ya no estaba. Aún así, dejó el informe sobre su mesa y se marchó con paso lento, aunque no por falta de ganas, sino de fuerzas para salir corriendo de allí en busca de aire fresco y el calor de su familia.


End file.
